


LFBH Anonymous. A Dreamnotfound story

by Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Depression, Emails, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers, football au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third/pseuds/Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third
Summary: When your crush has a crush on someone else the pain hits different. Even more so when you have no one to talk to. Maybe that’s why George started Lonely and Forgotten Broken Hearts Anonymous. An online email, for anyone who needed someone to reach out to. And GreenButBlue seems to be his most frequent visitor with a similar problem to his own. (Not a mutual pining story despite it sounding like that)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	LFBH Anonymous. A Dreamnotfound story

High school is not a safe space for anyone except maybe the football team when they call “victim” at the most random things. So when Karl told George he was joining the football team he assumed it was just to acquire the small social sanctuary that they had. Not to mention that George wasn’t complaining about seeing Karl in practice pants. It was utterly perfect for both of them. George hadn’t even considered the possibility that the athletically challenged boy was trying out for the team because of two particular boys on it. If he had known maybe he would have tried to talk him out of it.   
`  
Quackity was a wide receiver and wore the biggest smile the whole time. Then there was Sapnap, one of the team's guards. Best friends with one of the most popular boys in school, Dream, gender envy for some and huge crush for others, and the team’s halfback. If George had known he was trying to get closer to them maybe he would have said anything that would have deterred the boy. But instead, it was too late when George noticed those lingering looks, the laughing. It was too late to stop Karl from falling deeper into love with the boys as he got to know them. It sucked because George had to now play the supportive best friend through it all. He got to sit on the phone and listen to Karl talk about practice while he had to go home and study and listen to the funny story about what Quackity said to Tommy earlier that day or what Sapnap did when he got hit in the stomach with a football. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t even get on the team, he was simply the towel boy. “I get to hand towels to the guys of my dreams,” Karl begged

Karl had been George’s safe space for the longest time and now he was just lost as he watched his best friend and crush go on with the people he liked. The people who he wanted to be with. The people he saw as relationship material. It was rough to watch him go about everyday life like George just slowly stopped existing. Things didn’t get much better outside of George’s potential love life either. George knew high school romances weren’t the end of the world and maybe that’s why he held onto hope with Karl, but with his parents had no hope. He was at a loss. His sister was clearly the favorite and he was hopelessly ignored. He just went home and was told he didn’t have dinner because they simply just forgot he was coming home that day. He had just gotten used to it, he shouldn’t have had to. So Karl being his only friend was hard enough but he also was losing him slowly. 

One night at one of the games they were losing. They had four points to the guest teams ten. George went to see what the deal was. And you know that moment when you find out when your crush’s crush is hot? It hurts because if you would bang them then you can’t even try and play the bad guy! But George also thought about the possibility that Sapnap and Quackity were already together, and Karl just wasn’t their type. It was a mean thought but it kept him going. “Maybe I’m a bad person” he muttered to himself just shaking his head watching them just lose. There wasn’t a turnaround there's no way there possibly could have been. And it was one of their more important games. There were scouts there that night and it just hurt watching them pout about their loss. Sapnap and Quackity were there grieving together. They were dating because all the girls went absolutely insane gawking and cooing at how they were together. George felt his entire heart drop when Karl approached them and opened his arms for a hug. Both boys hugged him instantly in a sort of tackle hug. George glared so hard it could probably kill someone. 

Then it happened. They both gave him a kiss, George knew he hadn’t been as involved with Karl lately but he still thought they were best friends. How had he missed one of the most important things to Karl? How had he not gotten a text the minute it happened. The way Karl wasn’t floored by the kisses was enough to make him realize that it wasn’t some sad spur-of-the-moment thing. It was something he entirely missed. “Fuck” he hissed to himself standing up furious. He hadn’t noticed someone looking at the scene the same way he did. With anger, sadness, and pure denial. George hated crying; it was one of the activities that left him drained and wanting to sleep until he was dead. He walked into the stadium bathroom slamming the door and locking it letting out the most pained scream of frustration. He had officially lost his best friend and his crush is literally in love with two boys who managed to replace him in a matter of weeks. Like he had never existed at all and he punched the door sobbing. Just utterly furious but he couldn’t even be that mad. He really hadn’t been there for him either. The more he thought about it the more he realized it was his own fault too.

“Dammit,” he sniffled, wiping his face roughly causing his face to get more red. His nose was already stuffed and his eyes itched and stung from the tears. “Fuck” he hissed. Karl had tried to get him to hang out with him at football practices, but he just couldn’t handle the idea of watching Karl make eyes at fucking football players that he could never compare to. He was never the first choice. He was so alone. He thought about how many people probably felt this way, their school had never been inclusive. “People shouldn’t have to feel this way” he sniffled and pulled out a marker writing on the wall.   
_“Have you been overlooked lately? Do you look at yourself in the mirror thinking worthless? Well, you shouldn’t have to. So if you wanna anonymously chat with someone who's just willing to listen and give advice, email @LonelyandForgottenBokenHearts. We’re here to listen to you and any mild inconvenience to your deepest darkest thoughts. You too can be anonymous. Not like I have any friends to tell.”_ George finished writing it with an exhausted sigh setting up the email with a sad look. “Because no one should have to feel alone” With the last sentence be broke wishing he had this, a friend, or someone to talk to. His parents would never invest in therapy for him because it was just a ruse to them. No way George could ever actually feel depressed. He had his grades, he supposedly had Karl the only friend he would ever need, he had the option of a future girlfriend because god forbid he actually be gay. 

  
His parents saw his sister as the one who needed more. So he had to make sure that people in his high school should never have to feel alone because he was so close to the edge. Why not try to do a couple more good deeds before heaven. Why not try and stop people from wanting to do what he eventually would. He stared at the marker on the wall. It almost blended in perfectly with the graffiti but you couldn’t put up posters on the wall without at least the principal knowing, you needed a club, a reason. He couldn’t. Yes, he had a reason but a club containing just himself emailing back and forth with potentially depressed kids would set the schools, social worker, off on a tangent about how they would need to reveal themselves and how they should just come to talk to him. He would make everything better. And by that, he would just do what he did to George and he didn’t want to think of that happening to another person. It made him sick to his stomach how mental health was treated anyway. Sure he didn’t have a therapy license but what were the odds someone would email him anyway. It was a full-proof plan after all. If no one saw what he wrote on the wall and no one emailed him and if someone did he could take on their emotional baggage not knowing who they were and move on with their life. It was anonymous after all so why would he have to worry about someone he didn’t know.

The more he thought about this plan the worse and worse it sounded in his head. But it was too late to take it down now it was fucking permanent marker. The worst thing in history to ever wipe off a fucking wall. And not like he’d have a lot of time anyway because a few minutes after George had decided this was a horrible plan someone knocked on the door. George jumped in surprise and got up quickly putting away his phone then flushing the toilet to make it seem like he had actually used it he called to the person on the other side “One moment. I need to wash my hands.”  
“Not a big deal.” An oddly familiar voice said. George knew it because it was his lab partner and the halfback on the football team. George and Dream had never particularly gotten to know each other because they’d only ever say a few words to each other through the day and all of it was about science because Dream had an amazing grade and George was always scared of bringing it down so he’d just buckle down and do his work. And it wasn’t that Dream was a mean person, quite the opposite because he always did give George a small greeting in the hall whenever they saw each other. Something he definitely didn’t need to do ever. But George was just an anxious person, he was sure that if he started a conversation Dream would carry some of it just for the sake of being kind. He was the kind of guy to make anyone he saw try to smile, and he was a class clown. The funny one, not the annoying kind. The kind where if there was a perfect time for a joke he’d take it but never interrupt or ruin a lesson for the teacher and other students. 

  
It honestly wasn’t a shocker to George he was more popular than the overrated quarterback Johnathan Schlatt. George didn’t say that to be an asshole. Schlatt just wasn’t the kind of guy you could walk down the hallway and say high to though. He was a dick with an inflated ego and all he did was throw a ball. George could do that and he had no athletic bone in his body. George wiped his face with a spare paper towel after drying his hands off and opened the door forcing one of his smiles. “Hey man. Nice to see you” Dream greeted him with a bright grin. Something was a little off about it that he just couldn’t place though.   
“Hey. It’s nice seeing you and all but I gotta get going. Sorry.” George muttered sheepishly causing Dream to chuckle   
“Nah, it’s fine. Didn’t come to the bathroom to talk anyway” he lightly tapped his arm with a playful punch. George smiled as he was pushed slightly by the tap. Something about being around Dream was comforting. “I’ll see you later.” he grinned walking past him into the bathroom while George walked away. He sighed praying quietly that no one would actually email him. Who let emotional people have ideas anyway.


End file.
